Life Is Not Fair
by The Power Of Names
Summary: [Alt ending- Marooned.] Gobo was right, there wasn't a happy fact, Boober's birthday ended in tears.


Hearing about a cave in at the Spiral Cavern was troubling, but it was made worse when Mokey made it known that Red & Boober were down there. Felix the Fearless wasn't too much help either and Gobo soon found himself taking control of the situation.

The rocks were piled nearly three fraggles high and there was Boober's scarf. It didn't look good. Mokey was over by the biggest boulder.

"Mokey, is something wrong."

"No. I'm focusing on them. Focusing on the positive. They're all right, I can feel their well-being."

"Well, I'm gonna focus on moving this rock." Gobo left Mokey by the boulder and approached Wembley who was standing there confused."Wembly, give her all the help you can."

"What do you mean, Gobo?"

The orange fraggle looked back at Mokey with a glint of sadness in his eyes. "This doesn't look good. May not have a happy ending."

Wembley's expression was somewhere between fear and disbelief. Gobo sympathised. If this all worked out for the best, then he would spend the next week close by just to make sure nothing happened to his friends again.

Soon, he had the large gathering of fraggles that had followed them to the cavern set up with three pull lines attached to a rock harness on the biggest boulder blocking the way.

"Ready on One?"

There was a line of positive responses.

"Ready on Two?"

More positive calls.

"Ready on Three?" He heard three _ready_ s and decided not to wait anymore. Time was running out and there was none to waste. He joined at the head of line three. "Ready! Rock!"

 **Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!**  
 **Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!**  
 **Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!**

There was a slip of rocks near the top, but the large boulder stayed firmly in place. Mokey had a strange expression that made Gobo want to panic.

"We almost had it everybody. Next time it moves! Right, Felix?" It was almost a threat and the head of the rescue squad seemed to realise that because he replied in the affirmative almost immediately. "Ready!"

Everybody cheered.

 **Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!**

He looked up and saw Wembley join Mokey by the boulder and for a moment wished he could join her in focusing on the positive, but he just couldn't see it.

 **Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!**  
 **Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!**  
 **Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!**  
 **Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!**

The rope snapped, but the stones had barely moved at all.

"Focus harder!" he heard Mokey exclaim. Gobo rushed to the fallen harness. He had to get it back in place. It took a few moments, but when every moment counts that isn't very comforting.

"There. That ought to do it," Gobo called out signaling everyone to return to their lines.

"Will it hold," Felix asked.

"How should I know, Felix? All we can do is our best."

"What if our best isn't good enough?" Gobo couldn't answer that. He worried that it might not be enough too.

"Wait!" It was Mokey's voice. "Wait, everyone. Before we start pulling, focus on the positive."

Wembley and Felix echoed her. It was a ridiculous notion. Still-

"Okay," Gobo muttered. "For Red and Boober, I'll do it." He closed his eyes for precious seconds trying his hardest to think positively. "Okay, everybody" he called out, "this time it moves! Here we go! Rock!"

 **Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!  
Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!  
Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!  
Rock. Rock. Rock. Heave!**

They broke through!

The big boulder was pulled far enough away for any fraggle to get through, and Gobo moved quickly to toss away the other smaller rocks that fell in front of the opening.

The roof was falling.

He could see it through the space between the rocks. Gobo moved right against the opening so he could peer inside. He could see Red and Boober huddled together against the wall. Red was close and moving. Wembley and the others came close and pulled more at thee boulder to widen the opening, but it wasn't going to last long.

Red was forcing herself up on unsteady feet and held Boober tight against her body.

"Here," he called to her. "quick, give me your hand!" She reached out and grasped his hand tight. Gobo pulled. Red came through in a rush and still she held Boober's limp form close.

Just in time too because the roof crashed to the ground barely seconds after the two were out.

Felix said something, but Gobo was too focused on his two friends to care. Mokey and Wembley joined him and the small group huddled close. Red still hadn't let go of Boober which was surprising. Mokey was the one to separate them. She gently unwrapped Red's fingers and pulled her roommate into a tight hug. Wembley pulled Boober into his own lap and Gobo could barely breathe when he realised what Mokey must have seen first. Boober wasn't breathing at all. There was no rise and fall in his chest.

It couldn't be. It was all wrong. They were supposed to be okay. Both Red and Boober would be fine and they would all go celebrate Boober's birthday with lima bean soup and singing.

Gobo glanced up at his other three friends. They were crying, with the exception of Wembley who seemed convinced that Boober was just asleep. Mokey caught his eyes and Gobo felt himself breaking down. He knew it hadn't looked good, but of all the fraggle in the rock it was the one afraid of death who died.

Boober would never tell them something was dangerous again. He'd never play tug-a-tail with Red, listen to Mokey's poetry, scare Wembley, or discuss exploration safety ever again. He would never get to use his birthday wisdom or try Gobo's attempt at cooking.

It just...it just wasn't fair..


End file.
